universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 4
Calamity Trigger 4: Daydream Theatre is the third sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign *Calamity Trigger 4/Fantasy Theater Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting fot both battle and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective in the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: *Normal Style *Angel Style *Demon Style *Witch Style *Shadow Style *Metal Style *Nexus Style *Weather Style *Mobius Style *Brute Style *Ghost/Reaper Styles *Saiyan Style *Ink Styles *Mecha Style *Antis Style *Flame Style *Fairy Style *Symbiotic Style *Nergaling Style *Mutant Style *Stand Is Fighting Style *Parasite Style *Zodiac Style *Dragon Style *Raptor Style *Aura Style *Ghoul Style **Ukaku **Kokaku **Rinkaku **Bikaku *Sky Knight Style Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Daydream Theater) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Characters and Master 'Various' *'Custom Character' *'Steven Star' *'Ralph Star' *'Carolina Star' *'Harold Tock' *'Joseph D. Francis' *'Cyclone' *'Roxie Nickels' *'Elizabeth Valentine' *'Tom Smith' *'Phillips Dendsuki' *'Fiona Blazela' *'Jacker the Demon Robot' *'Explander' *'Clawer' *'Jaxon Maximilian' *'Wen Zenin' *'Wally Ryan' *'Jason Mitchell' *'Billy Bobs' *'Jacob Futrell' *'Emma Goodall' *'Gingka Storm' *'Aerrow' *'Crow (Goro Akechi)' (Pre-Order) *'Kishou Arima' (Pre-Order) *'Slipknot' (Pre-Order) *'Ace Savvy (Lincoln Loud)' (Pre-Order) *'Rex Salaxar' (Pre-Order) *'Trevor Phillips (DLC)' *'Johnny Gat (DLC)' *'Arata II (DLC)' *'Izuku Midoirya (DLC)' 'Vengeance Wyvern (Star)' *'Bruce BlazeStar' *'Stephanie BlazeStar' *'Shad Irvin' *'Thomas H. Francis' *'Lloyd Arcs' *'Max Waker' *'Lucas Windblade' *'Kenchia' *'Danny Stardrop' *'Jean Hunter' *'Conner Jigsaw' *'Shadow Ace Grunt No. 25' *'Maxwell Sins' *'Dimitri Blade' *'Elisa Lostness' *'Trip Field (DLC)' *'Gizmoduck (DLC)' *'Kyle Broflovski (DLC)' *'Donny Abodo (DLC)' *'Dark Prince and Bigieu (DLC)' 'Devotion Tragedy (Tower)' *'Andrew Stardrop' *'Robert Young' *'Londen Donnel' *'Stockgil' *'Stockny Gat' *'Hope Anarchy' *'Perla Stardrop' *'Giovanna Gat' *'Kuroki Akasuki' *'Eleanor Rosa' *'Marybeth Iced' *'Ewan Stevens' *'Ultimate Blade' *'Vegas Von Bluster' *'Romoe McQueen' *'Night Club (Luna Loud) (DLC)' *'Licer (DLC)' *'Henry Sorcerer (DLC)' *'Kimberly Blade (DLC)' *'Stan Marsh (DLC)' 'Clockwork Architest (Hermit)' *'Dean Brawl' *'Brie May' *'Devin Explosion' *'Tank Miles' *'Lita Magic' *'Pearl White' *'Jessica Blood' *'Nesbitt Steel' *'Luna Fey' *'Damiano Cicio Andreotti' *'Pure Brachion' *'Mad Light' *'Jaguar Fatales' *'Victor Motors' *'Dreaded Z' *'Renji Yomo (DLC)' *'Steven Jr. Anarchy (DLC)' *'Rorek the 2nd (DLC)' *'Albatross (DLC)' *'Riesz (DLC)' 'Uprising Insanity the Billionarie (Forture)' *'Steven the Third' *'Rick the Crocodile' *'Black the Hedgehog' *'Jessie Abyss' *'Charles Vesa' *'Justin Sawday' *'Ronald Gat' *'Eddy Steele' *'Dee Dee II' *'Terry Spencers' *'Raphael Star' *'Hei Kazama' *'Yang the HedgeSkunk' *'Judgement Day' *'Hook-Arm' *'Nick Ramos (DLC)' *'Alex Vesa (DLC)' *'Brian Mind (DLC)' *'Kevin (DLC)' *'Cuphead (DLC)' 'Captain Meteroids (Sun)' *'Joseph Belmont' *'Danny Star' *'Joel Anarchy' *'Crow Anarchy' *'Wiz Banana' *'Max (Gallabe)' *'May (Blaziken)' *'Jeff Fischer' *'Toshi Yoshida' *'Steve Smith' *'Mark Freeman' *'Solid Mercer' *'Death Wish' *'Bones' *'Phantom Riddler' *'Charlotte (DLC)' *'Young Cricket (DLC)' *'Tyson Speners (DLC)' *'Clyde Wilson (DLC)' *'Blue Beetles (DLC)' 'Genocidal Overlord (Death)' *'Razor Blazefire' *'Sabrina Blazefire' *'Bruce Greyson' *'Papyrus' *'Undyne the Undying' *'Mettaton' *'Hawk the Thief' *'Princess Angela' *'Kung Jin' *'Angelo Punk' *'Leo Irvin' *'Hercules Anarchy' *'Donato Strange' *'Peter Dunbar' *'Asgore' *'Mitsue Yoriyoshi (DLC)' *'Chara (DLC)' *'Edward Anarchy (DLC)' *'Casey Alpha (DLC)' *'Koren (DLC)' 'Lady in Red (Lovers)' *'Yuya Heiwa' *'Belowski Ao' *'Jason Lunar' *'Samantha Appleton' *'Alex Winter' *'Tanya Riley' *'Catia Brennan' *'Ghostwalker' *'Eduardo Napalm' *'Llewellyn Travis' *'Hector Abrbam' *'Daniel Toshida' *'Troy Hancork' *'Enoki Shigeru' *'Octavia Baxter' *'11 of Hearts (Leni Loud) (DLC)' *'Charles Hatfield (DLC)' *'Heather Sting (DLC)' *'Wendy Testaburger (DLC)' *'Dementina (DLC)' 'Dominions Liontamer (Hanged Man)' *'Rupert Charming' *'Kizer Genesis' *'Moondust' *'Zuma the Large' *'TJ Friday' *'Joyce Neon' *'Owl Thunder' *'The Great Quinkdini' *'Peacemaker' *'Serafine the Fire Witch' *'King Irvin' *'Jokestar the Clown' *'Tri-Borg' *'Wakata Genensis' *'Flint Genesis' *'Strong Suit (Lynn Loud) (DLC)' *'Madame Odius (DLC)' *'Vivi Lars (DLC)' *'Raph Irvin (DLC)' *'Squrriel Girl (DLC)' 'Warhungry Exterminator (Magician)' *'Zachary Phillip' *'Reira Akada' *'Prana Devil' *'Nando (Rosalina)' *'Rare Hunter Ai' *'Austin Slasher' *'Wilson Carl Jones' *'Steve Caraway' *'Shiro Ink' *'Kuro Ink' *'Yuri Manga' *'Todias (Darkari)' *'Quicksliver' *'Razorfane' *'Dark Angel' *'Kido Ushijima (DLC)' *'Galvanax (DLC)' *'Barron Johnny Blade (DLC)' *'Kanji Suzuka (DLC)' *'Bumblebee (DLC)' 'Bloody Harvester (Chariot)' *'Eddy Feast' *'Jeff Goldebullet' *'Kevin Lifeness' *'Shadow Clockstopper' *'Joey Crawler' *'Shind Hasahi' *'Armando Ramos' *'Jim Homicide' *'Bret Astronomanov' *'Zeke One' *'Olivia Baxter' *'Jesse' *'Carnage' *'Anti-Steven' *'W.B. Gaster' *'Shuu Tsukiyama (DLC)' *'Dr Cube (DLC)' *'Ashley (DLC)' *'Kurapika (DLC)' *'Jeremy Veryzer (DLC)' 'Charismatic President (Emperor)' *'Nergal Jr.' *'Orendi' *'Slash Master' *'Fear the Ripper' *'Christian Lead' *'Shawn Voltage' *'Carito Crunch' *'Nicholas Santa' *'Misty Felix' *'Marx Death' *'Claymore Burner' *'Spike Grass' *'Toxic McLovin' *'Cyber Joker Arcana Knight' *'PC Justice' *'High Card (Lori Loud) (DLC)' *'Sly Striker (DLC)' *'Adam Cole (DLC)' *'Pharah (DLC)' *'Eric Cartman (DLC)' 'Binge-Eating Spinster (Priestess)' *'Micani Golosa' *'Catia Wasp' *'Amaparola' *'Sueanne' *'Iaterema' *'Sabhara' *'Snowball' *'Toby' *'Boost Bass' *'DJ Dennis' *'Wingo Wayne' *'Snot Rod Scotty' *'Lewis' *'Ze the Charger' *'King Nemestock' *'Rize Kamishiro (DLC)' *'Natasha (DLC)' *'Georgia Anarchy (DLC)' *'Duran (DLC)' *'Rafiq (DLC)' 'Overturning Butcher (Justice)' *'Simon Mist' *'Vector Shadows' *'Robin Marikawa' *'Gunter Kiraku' *'Duke McFury' *'Soldier 76' *'D.Va' *'Reinhardt' *'Hanzo' *'Genji' *'Kabiaman' *'Kenneth Diesel' *'Axel O'Brain' *'Kira Hisoka' *'Morrison Werewolf' *'Tsukino Keitaro (DLC)' *'Doomfist (DLC)' *'Fredrick Dinamond (DLC)' *'Miroslava (DLC)' *'Static Shock (DLC)' 'Vanity Artist (Temperance)' *'Grace Mist' *'Lincoln Gilliam' *'Blizzard' *'Wally Beatles' *'Nasptabot' *'Junkrat' *'Roadhog' *'Reaper' *'Doc Black' *'Ricky Bomber' *'Ren Mumbo' *'Nora KaBoom' *'Kable and Karve' *'Silver Heart Charming' *'Mizuchi and Kane' *'Darkwing Duck (DLC)' *'Omega Bot Fighter (DLC)' *'Kudabot (DLC)' *'Saiko Yoneayashi (DLC)' *'Pyro (DLC)' ''' Infernal Desecrater (Aeon) *'''Goku Jr *'Vegeta Jr' *'Shenron Star' *'L' *'Jin Blader' *'Mugen Blaster' *'Bastion' *'McCree' *'Aurelio Sombra' *'Mimi' *'Chi' *'Black Friday' *'Lore Vanguards' *'Demongo' *'HIM' *'Jack Majikina (DLC)' *'Card Counter and Deuce (Lisa and Lily Loud) (DLC)' *'Diasters (DLC)' *'Ginshi Shirazu (DLC)' *'Hunter Thibodeaxu (DLC)' 'Papa-Pumpkim Scarecrow (Devil)' *'Grim Junior' *'Seth Hero' *'Red Riding Hood' *'Hoss Delgado' *'Irwin' *'Generald Skarr' *'Dehorena' *'Judy' *'Spawn' *'Minnie' *'Clivia' *'Redeemer' *'Grim Reaper' *'Mandy' *'Jack-O-Stein' *'Eight of Shapes (Lucy Loud) (DLC)' *'Bard Nemestock (DLC)' *'Half Flood Elite (DLC)' *'Deathjester (DLC)' *'Royal Flush (Lana Loud) (DLC)' 'Hollywood Whore (Empress)' *'Dipper Pines' *'Mabel Pines' *'Grunkle Stan' *'Wendy Corduroy' *'Soos Ramirez' *'Pacific Northwest' *'Gideon Gleeful' *'Robbie Valentine' *'Ford Pines' *'Old Man McGucket' *'Aya Drevis' *'Dio' *'Alfred Drevis' *'Azriel BlazeFire' *'December to Dismember' *'Queen of Dinamonds (Lola Loud) (DLC)' *'Skarlet (DLC)' *'Vivi Lars (DLC)' *'Red Knight Bomber (DLC)' *'Biscuit (DLC)' 'Greedy Skull-Spider (Strength)' *'Highway Star' *'Koyama Sen' *'Umeji Naganori' *'Busket Head' *'Dib Membrane' *'ZIM' *'Bad Big Wolf' *'Boogeyman' *'Creeper' *'Richard Skull' *'Albert Skull' *'Carter Skull' *'Crispin Skull' *'Clark Skull' *'ASJ (Anti-Steven Jr.)' *'Bad Marshmallow (DLC)' *'Snide (DLC)' *'Zeus Anarchy (DLC)' *'Dennis Gunman (DLC)' *'Gaz Membrane (DLC)' 'Slaughtering Warden (Moon)' *'Ken Kaneki' *'Touka Kirishima' *'Nishiki Nishio' *'Wallace Maverick' *'Eren Yeager' *'Mikasa Arkerman' *'Quincy Beltboy' *'Tracer' *'Widowmaker' *'Scaramouche' *'Trinity Wilder' *'Hendrik Gauntlet' *'Layne Gamble' *'Travis Renegade' *'Watanuki Kayoko' *'Scarecrow (DLC)' *'Owl (Seidou Takizawa) (DLC)' *'Jason Voorhees (DLC)' *'Kuki Urie (DLC)' *'Lillie (Snowy) (DLC)' 'Nutcracking Candyman (Hierophant)' *'Joker (Akira Kurusu)' *'Hinami Fueguchi' *'Killua Zoldyulk' *'Ayato Kirishima' *'Eisuke Ishiyama' *'Nico Colton' *'Aleister Black' *'Tiny Fly' *'Juuzou Suzuya' *'Koutarou Amon' *'Akira Mado' *'Chance Singleton' *'Chris Amperage' *'Naki' *'Flood Dipper' *'The Joker (Luan Loud) (DLC)' *'Bendy (DLC)' *'Gon Freeman (DLC)' *'Jillian Honda (DLC)' *'K.O. (DLC)' 'Fierceful Blackbeard (Hunger)' *'Sally Salty' *'Oilver Creed' *'Garnett Storm' *'Dixie Mae Clementine' *'Pippa Harris' *'Sara Bennet' *'Tammie Williams' *'Mia Uchiki' *'Emily Marshall' *'Paul (Electivire)' *'Sange' *'Tristan Thevenet' *'Hayes Delaney' *'Damien Choatch' *'Captain Ghastly' *'The Tick (DLC)' *'Kenny McCormick (DLC)' *'Yen'fay (DLC)' *'Tooru Mutsuki (DLC)' *'Gladion (Silvally) (DLC)' Stages *'Hectare City' *'Passinote Tower of Shadow' *'Capulet Montague Crossfield ' *'Metal Cloakwork Clan' *'Rich City of the Dead' *'Moonman Sky' *'Sunflower Vallery of Death' *'Angel Wings Chemical Plant' *'The Jokestar's Playground' *'Unholy Warfare' *'Blood Born Temple' *'Hexagon Blizzard' *'Gluttony Arena' *'Disallow Flame' *'Fulfillment Heart' *'City of Damn-ville' *'Decoy Evening' *'Misfortune Mansion' *'Golden Mercenary Web' *'Centipede's Asylum' *'Sweetness Kingdom' *'Pulp Friction (DLC)' *'Fractured but Whole (DLC)' *'King Dice's Casino (DLC)' *'Galaxy Warrior Ship (DLC)' *'XANA Carthage (DLC)' Special Attacks *Custom Character - Ticket Price, Blockbuster *Steven Star - Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash *Ralph Star - Wrap Slash Wave, Wolf Style Blade *Carolina Star - Ocean Slash Wave, Carolina Blade *Harold Tock - Time Bomb Reactor, Nightmare Heat *Joseph D. Francis - Iron Maniac, Steel Dart *Cyclone - Gangsta Paraside, Tornado Finale *Roxie Nickels - Heroine Nautral Color, Pink Lemonade *Elizabeth Valentine - Oblivious Blast, Smartie Eye *Tom Smith - Young Guns, The Big Score *Phillip Dendsuki - Raman Shield, Classic Dendsuki *Fiona Blazela - Isabella Heat, Pure Hectare Bomber *Jacker the Demon Robot - Staff Stabbing Frost, The Ice Age *Explander - Kill the Swtcih, Destroyer of Men *Clawer - Throught of Bleach, Darker Than Black *Jason Maximilian - Motorcycle Throw, Maximum Bullet Press *Wen Zenin - My Amazing Enemy, Asian Town Breaker *Wally Ryan - No More Words, Out of Breath *Jason Mitchell - Canadian Stampede, Liontamer *Billy Bobs - Déjà Vu, Route 22 *Jason Futrell - Spartan Slash Wave, Ultimate Spartan Laser *Emma Goodall - Pink Phoenix, Megaforce Final Slash *Gingka Storm - KameHameKa, Dragon Fist *Aerrow - Tornado Blitz, Lightning Blade Strike *Agito90 - Fate of the Card, H-S-B *Bruce BlazeStar - Project 7, Darkness Drill *Stephanie BlazeStar - Pink Flamethrower, Pink Slash Wave *Shad Irvin - Yeager Fly, Fishing for Gold *Thomas H. Francis - Throne Room, Steel Horns *Lloyd Arcs - Tombstone Driver, Wolf Killer *Max Waker - Droppin' Plates, Wax Maker *Lucas Windblade - Starship Pain, Wind of Change *Kenchia - Icy Plancha, Icy Wolf *Danny Stardrop - Stomach Slash Wave, Shadow Eater of the World *Jean Hunter - Hunter Spin, Another Way Out *Conner Jigsaw - Jaws of Toxic, Crunchy Gunks *Shadow Ace Grunt No.25 - Rule 63, Duwang! *Dimitri Blade - Wasteful Stab, Black Wastes Cross *Maxwell Sins - The 21th Hitman, Neo-Flash Blaster *Elisa Lostness - Rings of Saturns, Gravity Destroyer *Andrew Stardrop - Samurai Draw, Weather Master *Robert Young - Brutal Swing, Sapphire Earthquake *Londen Donnel - Red Flame Slash Wave, Ruby Slice Massive *Stockgil - Ivory's Cruse, Dark Angel Enter the New Order *Stockny Gat - Ebony's Cruse, Killed The Sinners *Hope Anarchy - Magical Slash Wave, Rainbow Blitz *Perla Stardrop - Diamond Figure, Weather Forecast *Giovanna Gat - Disco Funk, Yeager Saints Queen *Marybeth Iced - Vanilla Ice, Icy Fates *Kuroki Akasuki - Lost Blades, Beauty Like Me *Eleanor Rosa - Eleanor Bite, Hello Hello Kitty *Ewan Stevens - Ewan Super Bro, Ewan Wonder Flash *Ultimate Blade - Cross Stabber, Rainbow Flash *Vegas von Bluster - Dragon Eater, Deletion of the Timeline *Romoe McQueen - Mercuito's Beat Down, Tragedy in Montague *Dean Brawl - Melee Uppercut, Ultimate Retaliate *Brie May - Hip Disaster, The Brie Bust *Devin Explosion - Fried Dynamic Kid, Demolition Blowout *Tank Miles - Ride This, St. Bullet Masssacre *Lita Magic - KaDabra, Bunny Trick *Jessica Blood - Darkstalkers, Naughty Nightmare *Pearl White - Peach Breaker, Moonlight Gas *Nesbitt Steel - Nesbitt Rocket, Change of Heart *Luna Fey - Fey Kick, Maiden Fey *Damieno Cielo Andreotti - Diet Finale, Prefect Like Me *Mad Light - Flash the Darkness Away, Light Out *Pure Brachion - Horm Impact, Running With the Bulls *Victor Motors - Over the Road, Motor City Victor *Jaguar Fatales - Ancestors's Drafter Dream, Call of the Wind *Dreaded Z - Z Flash, Age of Z *Steven the Third - Running Knee Buster, SKO *Rick the Crocodile - Crocodile Flip, Chatioc Rage *Black Edge - Mug Attack, Execution Chaos Spears *Jessie Abyss - Stairway for Sorrow, Black Hole Abyss *Charles Vesa - Bite Me, Venom Blood *Justin Sawday - Killer Moth, Carnivore Moth *Ronald Gat - Heavy Loadout, Saints Reaper *Eddy Steele - Bang Bang, Clown Riot *Dee Dee II - Ice Breath, Tri-Laser Blast *Terry Spencers - Rockstar Rocket, Bitter Taste of Rockets *Raphael Star - Edenian Ones, The Choosen Ones *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fists, Demon Avenger *Yang - Spindash Smash, Nunchuck Impact *Judgement Day - The Beginning of the End, The End is Here *Hook-Arm - Hook Shit Bleeder, Back From the Dead *Joseph Belmont - Holy Water Stun, Belmont Wrath *Danny Star - Plamsa Slash Wave, Going Ghosts *Joel Anarchy - Uranage, Killswitch Engage *Crow Anarchy - Black Thunder, Pecking Wedge *Wiz Banana - Discus Forearm, Monkey Magic *Masata Delta - Close Combat, Shattered Psyche *Haruka Delta - Brave Bird, Inferno Overdrive *Jeff Fischer - Burning Man, Smoking Van *Toshi Yoshida - Abba-Zaba, Lightning Rapid Slash *Young Cricket - Onion Slicer, Onion Training *Mark Freeman - Paroxysm, Regal Slam *Solid Mercer - Grave Maker, Stone Death Valley *Death Wish - Spider Bite, The Death Crawl *Phantom Riddler - Suprise, Balloon Party Time *Bones - Bone Figure, Structure Kingdom *Razor Blazefire - Razorfire, Knight Flame-Wing (CHARA-Razor: End the Game Already) *Sabrina Blazefire - Sabrinafire, Princess Flame-Wing *Bruce Greyson - Titan Falls, Justice Rise *Papyrus - Annoying Dude, COOL DUDE *Undyne - Undying, Spear of Justice *Mettaton - Quiz Show, Death by Glamour *Hawk - Rouge Wanderer, Clash of the Nevarl *Angela - Grand Magus, Heart of the Valda *Kung Jin - Staff Infection, Target Practice *Angelo Punk - One Night Stand, Sweet Sweet Tangled *Leo Irvin - Lion Battle Royale, Lion Roar *Hercules Anarchy - More Than Myth, Twelfth Labor *Donato Strange - Bolts of Balthakk, Aztral Magic *Peter Dunbar - Plasma Ripoff, Matter Eraser *Asgore - Trident Flash Sweep, NO MERCY *Yuya Heiwa - Berserker Soul, Champion Rider *Belowski Ao - Card of Demise, Mokey Mokey Smackdown *Jason Lunar - Lunar Flash, Moonlight Eclipse *Samantha Appleton - Princess Bullet, Royal Pain *Alex Winters - Lovely Losers, Teen Beach Party *Tanya Riley - Silver Stab, Shiny Slash of Blossom *Cacie Brennan - Relations Favors, Lovely Pink Shot *Ghostwalker - Heavy Weapon Blast, Unbelievable Darkness *Eduardo Napalm - Three Rockets Ringing, River Below *Llewellyn Travis - Lieutenant Marksman, Sex Pistols Flash *Hector Abrhams - Split Low Blower, Rocket Punch Fist *Troy Hancork - Unusable Test, The Prefect Experimental Test *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Bash, Yakuza Curb Stomp *Daniel Toshida - Titanum Slice, The Sneak Attack *Octavia Baxter - Sociopath's Slits, Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee Taste, Rebellion's Soul *Kizer Genesis - Beauty Shot, Night Rider Sunshine *Moondust - The Clone Wars, The Power of TORR *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Matter Destroyer *TJ Friday - Forearm Clash, DOA (Dead On Arrival) *Joyce Neon - Great Trick from the 4th Wall, Thor Size Hammer Slam *Owl Thunder - Falling in the Black, Midnight Bliss *The Great Quickini - The Definition of Joker Face, The Best Magic Trick *Peacemaker - Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express *Serafine - Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial *King Irwin - Face Busting Big Boot, Pop-Up Powerbomb *Jokestar the Clown - Shocking Bastard, Killing Joke *Tri-Borg - Cyber Initiative, Death Machine *Wakata Genesis - Genesis Reboot, Shakedown Hacker *Flint Genesis - Temple Factor, Phantom Slicer Saber *Zachary Phillips - So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords *Reira Akada - Flim Work Mirror, CCC Sonic Halberd *Prana Devil - Acid Spit Globs, Prana Ramage *Nando - Toxic, Bloom Doom *Rare Hunter Ai - Anicent Structure, The Golden Truth *Austin Slasher - Austin Flash, Lone Wolf *Wilson Carl Jones - Dude Buster, WCJ Special *Steve Caraway - Big Papa Stunner, Regal Spear *Shiro Ink - I, Positive Side *Kuro Ink - Am, Negative Side *Yuri Manga - Fake Hero, H.E.R.O. *Tobias - Ominous Wind, Endless Nightmare *Quicksilver - Somic Boom, Fire Slicer *Razorfane - Buzzsaw Attack, Teknos Tormentor *Dark Angel - Spiral Tap, Arcane Obelisk *Eddy Feast - A Fine Dish, Curry Slice *Jeff Goldbullet - Hunter Edge, Golden Bullet Shot *Kevin Lifeness - Claw-work Blues, Gore for Me *Shadow Clockstopper - One Minutes Day, Shadow Time Stop *Joey Crawler - Spider Dance, Maximun Slash Attack *Shind Hasahi - Toasty!, Who's Next? *Armando Ramos - Glass Knuckles Trick, Friendship Uppercut *Jim Homicide - Spanish Fruitfly, X-Factor *Bret Astronomanov - Astro-Rocket, Corrupting Astro-Blast *Zeke Phillips - Ripper Stabber Dragon, Number One Armed Dragon *Olivia Baxter - Multiply, Transcendent Wings *Carnage - Torment, Cyber Carnage *Jesse - Train Fatality, The Jesse Invasion *Anti-Steven - Chaos Slash Wave, Anti-Voltekka *W. D. Gaster - Mystery Man, Hyper Goner *Nergal Jr. - Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash *Orendi - Gut Ripper, Paradigm Shift *Slash Master - Blade Pulse, One Trillion Slash *Fear the Ripper - Black Diamond, Crimson Night *Christian Lead - One, Lead *Shawn Voltage - Infamous Voltage, Over the Nexus *Carlito Crunch - In the Doghouse, Brutal Doghouse *Nicholas Sanda - Cold Shoulder, Snow Day *Misty Felix - Meow Meow, Cat Booty In Yo Face *Marx Death - Dice Dueler, Death Match Stab *Claymore Burner - The Ice Wall, Fury King *Spike Grass - Root Ingrain, Man Eating Plant *Toxic McLovin - Drunken Fool Play, Gunk-King *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - Full House Stabber, Texas Hold'em Classis Style *PC Justice - Justice Slash Wave, Hatred Justice Slayer *Micani Golosa - Thunder Slam, Southern Bee Hips Attack *Catia - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood *Amaparola - Axel Throw, Green Cutter *Sueanne - Claw Jabber, Cut Pierce *Iaterema - Throw Dish, Shield Bash *Sabhara - Lynching Model, Burning Whipgal *Snowfall - Realize Bunny, Easter Wreck *Toby - Mega Core, Core Discharge *Boost Bass - Bosst to the Past, The Coolness of the Band *DJ Dennis - False Alarm, Up to Eleven *Wingo Wayne - Skull Tap, Eye of the Storm *Snot Rod Scotty - Jimmy Crack Corn, Massive Orange *Lewis - Vivi, Freaking Out *Ze - Stone Cold, Stealth Kamen *King Nemestock - Chest-Plate Punch Massrive, The Author of Nemestock *Simon Mist - Mist Claws, Make no Difference *Vecter Shadows - Skate4Live, Shadow Mark *Robin Murakawa - Soft Tombstone, Murakawa Rear View *Shind Hasahi - Toasty!, Who's Next? *Blizzard - Deep Freeze, Frostbite Stomp *Soldier: 76 - Sprint Blast, Tactical Visor *D.Va - Boost Magic, Nerf This (Self Destruct) *Reinhardt - Fire Strike, Earthshatter *Hanzo - Scatter Arrow, Dragonstrike *Genji - Scatter Shuriken, Dragonblade *Kaibaman - Crush Card Virus, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Kenneth Diesel - Jackknife, Diesel-Power Head-shot *Axel O'Brian - Elephant Stomp, Burning Eruption *Kira Hisoka - Kats Master, Swallow the Darkness *Morrison Werewolf - Million Dollar Dream, Good Ol' Payday *Grace Mist - Mist Fling, Sky Blue Cutie *Lincoln Gilliam - Force Gem-Slasher, Emerald Killer *Duke McFury - Crystal Knuckles, Fury Cutter *Wally Beetles - Rainbow Magic Party, Fourth Pranked *Nasptabot - Pathetic House, Death of Synths *Junkrat - Steel Trap, RIP-Tire *Roadhog - Chain Hook, Whole Hog *Reaper - Shadow Shot, Death Blossom *Doc Black - Chloroform Suffering, Corrsive Blackout *Ricky Bomber - Awesome Bomb Special, Time-Bomber *Ren Mundo - Shining Wizard Man, Ren-zid of Oz *Nora KaBoom - The Golden Gal, Starship Ka-Boom *Kable and Karve - Karve's Claw/Kable's Scythe, Outlaw Prologue *Silver Heart Charming - Jumpspace Master, Life-Device Puppet Master *Mizuchi and Kane - Low Hanging Ink, In Love with a Artist *Goku Jr. - Dymanic Kick, Ultimate Kamehameha *Vegeta Jr. - Capsule Suprise, Final Flash *Shenron Star - Masenko, Kame-Slash-Ha *L - Lawlist Handcuff, I Am L *Jin Blader - Hollywood Day, Slash-Made City *Mugen Bruster - Hollywood Day, Bullet-Hell Sky *Bastion - Iron Ram, Assault Sentry *McCree - Flashbang, Deadeye (It's High Noon) *Aureilo Sombra - Eagle Bomb, Lucha Knee Finale *Mimi - Devil Scream, Devil Hands *Chi - Cat and Mouse, Idol of the Underworld *Black Friday - Dirty Eye Raked, DOA (Dead Or Alive) *Lone Vanguards - Claw Hold, Black Diamond Killer *Demongo - Soul Collecter, Lord of Essence *HIM - The Devil's Puzzle, Speed Demon *Grim Jr. - Soul Robber Claw. Down Under Hell *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Gardna Breaker *Red Riding Rood - Wolf Slayer, Happily After Ever *Hoss Delgado - Iron Fist Slam, Spectral Extreminator *Irvin - Mummy Eater, Scrape and Lick *Reginald Skarr - Half-Plant, Garden King *Dehorena - The Whip of Thunder Bee, Lightning Booty Strike *Judy - Soul Robber, Robbie Arrival *Spawn - Necroplasm, Consequence *Minnie - Doll Time, Endure Raptor Dice *Civila - Rocket Claw, Violet Blood Breaking *Redeemer - Andy Tear, Heavenly Finale *Grim Reaper - Death Awarness, The Empire of Deat *Mandy - Death Glace, Underworld Queen *Jack-O-Stein - Something Good to Eat, Burning Scarecrow *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Slash, Gravity Falls *Mabel Pines - Waddles Launcher, Shooting Star Waddles *Grunkle Stan - Smoke Bomb Mug, Lefthook Crensent *Wendy Corduroy - Freaking Corduroy, Iced Axe *Soos Ramirez - Paused, Problem Solved *Pacifica Northwest - Buster Slap, Miss Gravity Falls *Gideon Gleeful - Sinking Flashlight, Big Ol' Gleeful *Robbie Valentino - BROKEN, Bleeding Stitches *Ford Pines - Infinity Sided Die, Blast to Another Dimension *Old Man McGucket - Memory Eraser Gun, Fiddleford McGucket *Aya Drevis - Chainsaw Stab, The Frame Egg *Dio - Burn Everything Alive, Farewell *Alfred Drevis - Monika, Tainted Love *Azrial Blazefire - King Fire Wave Slash, Silver Dragon *December to Dismember - Christmas Eve, New Year's Revolution *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, GO! GO! Dystopia *Koyama Sen - Radio Bomb, Jet Set Hacking *Umeji Naganori - Man In Pink, Yakuza Kick *Busket Head - Rough House Lariats, Darth Valley Driver *Dib Membrace - Chemcal Hunt, Toast *Zim - Spider Leg Stabber, A Room with the Moose *Bad Big Wolf - Rabbid Bite, Black Mouth *Boogeyman - Draining Life, Meet Your Nightmare *Creeper - Fire in the Poop Desk, Creppy Turning Point *Richard Skull - Funk it Up, Skull Bash Dick (Spider Richard: Moth Under the Web) *Albert Skull - Rocket Power Uppercut, Roadhouse Lariat *Carter Skull - Knife Threat, Centipede Inside the Heart *Crispin Skull - Snake Bite, Venom Happening *Clark Skull - Backhand Deal, Coast-to-Coast *ASJ - Primal Slash Wave, Re-Riter *Ken Kaneki - Eyepatch Eater, Kakuja Stabber *Touka Kirishima - Lighting Bird, Rabbit Burned *Nishiki Nishio - Serpent Leg, Serpent Rush *Wallace Maverick - Maverick Takeover, Maverick Finale Slash *Eren Yeager - Titan Slayer, Attack Yeager *Mikasa Arkerman - Titan Slayer, Ackerman Scarf *Quincy Beltboy - Helpful Shooter, King Belt Whipper *Tracer - Pulse Bomb, Totally Recall *Widowmaker - Widow’s Kiss, Infra-Sight *Scaramouche - Flute Magic, Merciless Assassin *Trinity Wilder - Tiger Suplex, Dirty Digging Dotty *Hendrik Gauntlet - Blood Sucker, Bite of the Living Blood *Layne Gamble - Diver Shooter, Diver Stealer *Travis Renegade - Stream-Pump Breaker, Wolf Rush *Wataunuki Kayoko - Kayoko Wave Slasher, Beautiful Duck *Akura Kurusus (Joker) - Treasure Calling Card, Sinful Shell *Hinami Fueguchi - Shooting Star Wing, Asaki and Ryouko *Killua Zoldyulk - Gale Thunderclap, Lighting Godspeed *Ayato Kirishima - Grounded Worm, Hot-Blooded Black Rabbit *Eisuke Ishiyama - Masculine Blade, Space Ripping Cut *Nico Colton - Pump-Action Shotgun, Marco Overdrive *Aleister Metal - Power Reflector, Chimeratech Chaos *Tiny Fly - Ponytail Twirl, Funky Gungal *Juuzou Suzuya - 56 Scorpions Strings, Strings on Me *Koutarou Amon - Kura Counter, Doujima’s Last Time (One-Eyed: Floppy the Robed Giant) *Akira Mado - Amatsu Stella, Fueguchi Series *Chance Singleton - Bowling for Ice Cream, Breaking the Ice *Chris Amperage - Voltage Rage, Umlimit Hellzone *Naki - Little Brothers’s Assistant, Tear of the White Suit *Flood Dipper - Gravemind’s Control *Sally Salty - Me Mateys, Salty Cannonball *Oliver Creed - Cross to the Future, The Peacekeeper *Garnett Storm - Air Boom, Airbource Slice *Dixie Mae Clementine - Sexist Headshot, Rowdy Gun Roses *Pippa Harris - Shellshock, Forest Knockdown *Sara Bennet - Big Sis Stabber, Crystal Didn't Break *Tammie Williams - Night Made Spanking, Little Miss Tammie *Mia Uchiki - Powder Snow, North Pole Scarf *Emily Marshall - Ocean Made Gal, Dire Whirlpool *Paul - Thunder Punch, Gigabolt Havoc *Sarge - Scar for Life, Firing Squad *Tristan Thevenet - French Kiss, Paris Glass *Hayes Delaney - Jazz Hand, Breakthought Headshot *Damien Choatch - Shading Pegidee, Asphyzia Sleeper Hold *Captain Ghastly - Neptune’s Cold Hook, Dean Men Tell No Tales *Crow (Akechi) - Justice of Robin Hood, Black Mayhem of Loki *Kishou Arima - Jack, White Reaper’s Owl, *Slipknot - Friender Weiler, Psychosocial *Ace Savvy - One-Eyed Jack, The Full Deck of House *Rex Salazar - Slam Cannon, Omega Revolution *Trip Field - Doctor Teeth, Shakalaka Kick *Gimzoduck - In An Flash, Crackshell Impact *Kyle Broflovski - Kiteman Dash, Passion of the Jew *Donny Abodo - TND, The Great Bash *Dark Prince and Bigieu - Minic Cat, Cruse of Mavolia *Night Club - Rolling Swagger, Maximus Amerage *Licer - Swarm Slash Wave, Buggy Stabber *Henry Sorcerer - Nosferatu, Diablo's Blood *Kimberly Blade - Chemical Kiss, Rejected Love *Stan Marsh - Drillslinger, Gadgeteer *Renji Yomo - Raven Shock, Eletrio-Wall Force *Steven Jr. Anarchy - Star-Copter, Rebirth *Rorek the 2nd - Soul Crush, Trigon's Chains *Albatross - Bridge Albatross, Malchior's Flame *Riesz - Minerva, Windgazer Laurent *Nick Ramos - Body Slammer, Enormous Bomb *Brain Mind - Mind Breaker, Mind Flash *Kevin - For Karl, Prince of Ferolia *Cuphead - Mega Charged Peashooter, Giant Stream Ghost *Charlotte - Celeric Sqell Cast, Cute Little Girl on Wendel *Young Cricket - Onion Slicer, Onion Training *Tyson Spencers - Nova Punch, Short Circuit *Clyde Wilson - Echos Rollback, Hyper Voice *Blue Beetles - Black and Blue, Shape Shifter *Mitsue Yoriyoshi - Yakuza Kick, Green Day Murderstreet *Chara - FIGHT, GENOCIDE *Edward Anarchy - Wolf Man Rebound, Dirty Deeds Done Under *Casey Alpha - Golden Gate Stunner, Twisted Eye Beam *Koren - Crimson Burned, Wizard of the Crimson Lotus *11 of Hearts - Spider Hugger, The Fast and the Fashionless *Charles Hatfield - Uncontrolled Lust Over Nruse Kimi, Professor Kanou Thinking About The End *Heather Sting - Poison Mist, Stingless Jab *Wendy Testaburger - Testaburger Bomber, Phone Destoryer *Dementina - Black Hat's Future Lover, Rebellious Lizard-Bite *Strong Suit - Lynner Dash, Golden Olympic Winner *Madame Odius - Golden Slash Wave, Golden Ninja Star *Raph Irvin - Sais Stabber, Dancing Bat Kitty *Squrriel Girl - Go Nuts, Squrriel Army *Kido Ushijima - Shotgun Dropkick, Techno Eye *Galvanax - Undefeated Slash Wave, Galactic Champion *Barron Johnny Blade - Crowbar Man, Switch Breaker *Kanji Suzuka - Raptor Boostman, Mega Falcon Punch *Bumblebee - Radiohead, Black and Yellow Blast *Shuu Tsukiyama - Gourmet's Blade, Kaneki's Blood *Dr. Cube - Operatio: Siguation, Operation: Finisher *Ashley - Red's Assassist, Song of Ashley *Kurapika - Zodiacs Chain, Scarlet Eyes Rampage *Jeremy Veryzer - Project Athena, Return to the Past *High Card - Total Husband Bobby, Flash Soultion *Sly Striker - Skull Bash Tramua, Gift of Striker *Adam Cole - Florida Key, Shining Wizard *Pharah - Concussive Blast, Raining Justice *Eric Cartman - Prime-Time Coon, Respect My Authoritah *Rize Kamishiro - Gluttory Mother, Binge-Eating Queen *Natasha - Ice Breaker, Blood Red Twister *Georgia Anarchy - Angel Slash Wave, Flash in Mercy *Duran - Loki and Simone, Knight of Valsena *Rafiq - Majin Deal, Majin Clash *Tsukino Keitaro *Doomfist - Rising Uppercut, Meteor Strike *Frederick Diamond - Diamond in the Ground, Burning Drill *Miraslava - Wasp Slash Wave, Slava Finale *Static Shock - Shock of the System, Power Outrage *Darkwing Duck - Famous Gun-Duck, Let's Get Dangerous *Omega Bot Fighter - Omega Flip Kick, Forever Hanged Man *Kudabot - Tanegashima, Jab of the Yari *Saiko Yoneyashi - The Trinity Cutter, Little Fairy Hammer *Pyro - Volcano Fragment, Pyroland *Jack Majikima - Butterfly, Scarlet Scar *Card Counter and Deuce - Speaking Xylophone, Specimen's Blanket *Diasters - Mini Gun System, Ultraviolet Radiation Beam *Ginshi Shirazu - Claw Missile, Nutcracking Explosion *Hunter Thibodeaxu - Molotov Chaos, RollerHawg Rising *Eight of Shapes - Edwin's Fortune, The Brutal of the Decreased *Bard Nemestock - Chest-Plate Massive Punch, Bloody Sunday *Half Flood Elites - Glitch Infected, Hunter Blade Da Worlda *Deathjester - Gourmard, Black Cure Masked Revealed *Royal Flush - Dirty Bolts, Dire Plumbing *Queen of Dinamond - Clean Ribbon, Cosmetics Bliss *Skarlet - Hip Bombing Flash, Insulted to Injury *Red Knight Bomber - Karaoke Bomb, Lion Wrath Bomber Slash *Biscuit - Rock Breaking, Bisky Destroyer *Bad Marshmallow - Spin Making Effort, Burning Marshmallow *Zeus Anarchy - Over Easy, All Hail Zeus *Dennis Gunman - Pistol Cowboy, Sundown Staredown *Gaz Membrane - Sarcastic Shot-Fire, Game Slave 7: Deal of the Devil *Scarecrow - Fear Toxin Effort, The Death Bad *Jason Voorhees - The Horror, Kill for Mother *Kuki Urie - Blade of Ginkui, Mikito's Promise *Lillie (Snowy) - Dazzlings Gleam, Subzero Slammer *The Joker - Ah Coconuts, Fool's Paradise *Bendy - Dancing Devil, Hello Bendy *Gon Freeman - Jajanken (Rock, Paper, Scissor), Strong Jajanken Strike *Jillian Honda - Honda Rush, Tripe Star Uppercut *K.O. - Package Piledriver, Lakewood Plaza KO *The Tick - Tick Favor Heat Vision, Spoon! *Kenny McCormick - Spin Blossom Nut Squash, Cruel Fates *Yen'fay - Ghost of an Blade, Sibling Blade *Tooru Mutsuki - Eyepatch Shred, Ifraft and Abksol *Galdion (Silvally) - Multi-Attack. Breakneck Blitz *Trevor Phillips - Classic Gasoline, Mist Rampage *Johnny Gat - Saints Flow, Gat Out of Hell *Arata II - Dirty Third One, Violent Type of Thunder *Izuku Midoirya - Detroit Smash, 100 % Detroit Smash Full Cowl OST *Colors of the Heart - UVERWorld (Opening) Star *Alive and Kicking by Nonpoint (Bruce) *(Stephanie) *Living In The Shadows by Billy Talent (Shad) *One Step Closer by Linkin Pink (Thomas) *Mr. Chainsaw by Alkaline Trio (Lloyd) *Still Standing by Sidewise (Max) *Kill Us by No Resolve (Lucas) *(Kenchia) *(Stardrop) *Evolution by KoRn (Hunter) *Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead (Jigsaw) *(25) *Adrenaline by Shinedown (Sin) *Hated You From Hello by Downplay (Blade) *Rebirthing by Skillet (Lostness) Tower *Waiting by Not Forgetton (Andrew) *Already Over by RED (Young) *Across the Line by Linkin Park (London) *The Angle by Core (Stockgil) *Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead (Stockny) *From A Cage by Envoi (Hope) *(Perla) *You Decide by Fireflight (Giovanna) *(Kuroki) *This Could Be Love by Alkaline Trio (Eleanor) *Awake and Alive by Skillet (Marybeth) *Smooth Seas Don't Make Good Sailors by Neck Deep (Ewan) *The Wreckoning by Nonpoint (Ultimate) *The Picture by Hollow Point Heroes (Bruster) *Killing Our Memories by Fable (McQueen) Hermit *(Brawl) *With You by Linkin Park (May) *This Is How It Goes by Billy Talent (Miles) *Hide And Seek by Cold Driven (Explosion) *(Magic) *The Chance by Blockheads (White) *Undead by Hollywood Undead (Blood) *(Steel) *Whispers In The Dark by Skillet (Luna) *Wake Up by No Resolve (Daniemo) *(Brachion) *Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin (Light) *Mr. Highway's Thinking About The End by A Day To Remember (Motors) *(Jaguar) *(Z) Fortune *Paralyzer by Finger Eleven (Third) *On A Mission by Hostile Groove (Rick) *(Black) *Here to Stay by KoRn (Abyss) *Standing In The Rain by Billy Talent (Vesa) *(Sawday) *Savior by Rise Against (Gat) *Faint by Linkin Park (Steele) *Vegas Girl by Otherwise (DD2) *Cut The Cord by Shinedown (Terry) *Rise by Blockheads (Raphael) *(Kazama) *Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin (Yang) *The Way of the Fist by Five Finger Death Punch (Judgement) *(Hook-Arm) Sun *(Belmont) *All I Want by A Day To Remember (Danny) *Last Resort by Papa Roach (Joel) *(Crow) *(Banana) *This Ain't The End of Me by White Comic (Max) *The Beach Is For Lover by Neck Deep (May) *Save Me by Burn Halo (Fischer) *The Test by Fozzy (Yoshida) *Try Honestly by Billy Talent (Steve) *Champion by No Resolve (Mark) *Criticize by Adelitas Way (Solid) *(Wish) *Down With The Sickness by Disturbed (Bones) *Falling Apart by ZebraHead (Riddler) Death *Chasing After by Tantric (Razor) *All On Black Alkaline Trio (Sabrina) *To Kill a Stranger by Fozzy (Greyson) *(Papyrus) *(Undyne) *Dead by My Chemical Romance (Mettaton) *Farewell To Victue by Sidewise (Hawk) *Unbreakable by Fireflight (Angela) *Somewere I Belong by Linkin Park (Jin) *Line and Sinker by Billy Talent (Punk) *(Irvin) *Watch Your Crawl by RED (Hercules) *We Are by Hollywood Undead (Donato) *(Dunbar) *Kingdom Come by Cold Driven (Asgore) Lover *Worth Dying For by Rise Against (Heiwa) *Come Back For More by Turnstile (Belowski) *So What If You Go by Adelitas Way (Lunar) *The Architect by Aerolyn (Appleton) *Stronger by Through Fire (Winter) *The Last Song by 12 Stones (Riley) *Renegade by Manafest (Brennan) *Fallling Away From Me by KoRn (Ghostwalker) *River Below by Billy Talent (Napalm) *Shock Me by Baroness (LT) *Make Some Noise by The Crystal Method (Abrbam) *Paranoia by A Day To Remember (Toshida) *Asylum by Disturbed (Hancork) *Price To Play by Staind (Shigeru) *Serpents by Neck Deep (Octavia) Hanged Man *Baby Hates Me by Danko Jones (Charming) *Hell Yeah by ZebraHead (Kizer) *Square Hammer by Ghost (Moondust) *Unstoppable by Motionless In White (Zuma) *Welcome To The Family by A Day To Remember (Friday) *We Like It Loud by Sleeping With Sirens (Joyce) *Threat Level Midnight by Neck Deep (Thunder) *ShowStopper by TobyMac (Quickdini) *The Church Of Hot Addiction by Cobra Starship (Peacemaker) *Fire With Fire by The Letter Black (Serafine) *The Game by Disturbed (King) *Circus for a Psycho by Skillet (Jokestar) *Over-Throne by Hacktivist (Tri-Borg) *Twisted Transistor by KoRn (Wakata) *Feed by Sevendust (Flint) Magician *Ready To Roll by Jet Black Stare (Zachary) *Drones by Rise Against (Reira) *Indestructible by Disturbed (Prana) *The Response by Cinema Sleep (Nando) *Stones by Manafest (Ai) *From The Bottom by Shallow Side (Slasher) *Gone by Fuel (Jones) *Lonely Train by Black Stone Cherry (Caraway) *The Fool I Am by Sidewise (Shiro) *Out Of My Way by ONLAP (Kuro) *Bullet With A Name by Nonpoint (Manga) *Broken by 12 Stones (Tobias) *I Am Machine by Three Days Grace (Quicksilver) *Sevendust by Driven (Razorfane) *Rise From The Ashes by Stria (Angel) Chariot *You Make Me Sick by Egypt Central (Feast) *The Bleeding by Five Finger Death Punch (Goldbullet) *Coming Undone by KoRn (Lifeness) *Bring The Rain by Evalyn Awake (Shadow) *(Crawler) *(Hasabi) *I Believe You by Celldweller (Ramos) *Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach (Homicide) *Under The Knife by Rise Against (Bret) *(Zeke) *Scream by Adelitas Way (Olivia) *(Jesse) *Reborn by The Chaos Reborn (Carnage) *Figure 09 by Linkin Park (Anti-Steven) *Code Red by Nonpoint (Gaster) Emperor *You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic by A Day To Remember (Nergal) *Because of Me by Blockheads (Orendi) *Faceless by RED (Slash) *Destroy the Obvious by Evans Blue (Fear) *Lime St. by Neck Deep (Lead) *(Voltage) *Prefect by Cult of Follow (Crunch) *Young by Hollywood Undead (Misty) *Forever by ONLAP (Santa) *Face To Face by Sevendust (Death) *There's Going to be a War! by Nonpoint (Burner) *Over and Under it by Five Finger Death Punch (Spike) *Points Of Authority by Linkin Park (Toxic) *(Joker) *(Justice) Priestess *Have Faith In My by A Day To Remember (Golosa) *Breaking Through by The Wreckage (Wasp) *(Amaparola) *(Sueanne) *Buried Beneath by RED (Iaterema) *(Sabhara) *Kali Ma by Neck Deep (Snowbal) *Wrong Before by Nonpoint (Toby) *(Bass) *Glory by Hollywood Undead (DJ) *Never Ever Forever by White Comic (Wingo) *Can't Get Enough by Blockheads (Snot) *(Lewis) *Gravity by Papa Roach (Ze) *Polymorous by Breaking Benjamin (Nemestock) Justice *Out Of Control by ONLAP (Simon) *My Life For Hire by A Day to Remember (Vector) *This Is The End Of Us by White Comic (Robin) *Injection by Rise Against (Gunter) *Stitches by Allele (McFury) *I Ain't Your Savior by Bullet and Octane (76) *(D.Va) *Executioner's Tax by Power Trip (Reinhardt) *From The Inside by Linkin Park (Hanzo) *Breath by Breaking Benjamin (Genji) *Hard to Say by Five Finger Death Punch (Kaibaman) *The Ex by Billy Talent (Diesel) *Pirvate Eyes by Alkaline Trio (O'Brain) *Stricken by Disturbed (Hisoka) *(Morrison) Temperance *(Grace) *Runaway We Are The Empty (Gilliam) *Whatever It Takes by Pillar (Blizzard) *Shoots and Ladders by KoRn (Beatles) *Stereo by Blockheads (Nasptabot) *Whispers In My Head by ONLAP (Junkrat) *Now That I'm Gone by Cold Driven (Roadhog) *Isolation by Alter Bridge (Reaper) *Explain Yourself by Nonpoint (Black) *Switchback by Celldwaller (Bomber) *Without You by Breakin Benjamin (Mumbo) *Runaway by Linkin Park (KaBoom) *The Real Me by Stria (Kable) *Stupify by Disturbed (SHC) *Coming Down by Five Finger Death Punch (Mizuchi) Aeon *(Goku Jr.) *Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin (Vegata Jr.) *Better Off This Way by A Day To Remember (Shenron) *Love Will Leave A Mark by RED (L) *(Blader) *(Blaster) *Hit The Floor by Linkin Park (Bastion) *Wasteland by We Are The Empty (McCree) *The Demolisher by Aerolyn (Sombra) *Over and Under by Egypt Central (Mimi) *Forgive Me by Versus The World (Chi) *Voices Of Violence by Billy Talent (BF) *Fake by The Chaos Agent (Vanguards) *(Demongo) *Breakin' Outta Hell by Airbourne (HIM) Devil *Back From The Dead by Skillet (Junior) *Adrenalina by Bridge To Grace (Hero) *(Hood) *Heaven's Creepin'in' by Supernova Syndicate (Delgado) *(Irwin) *Bad Compacy by Five Finger Death Punch (Skarr) *(Dehorena) *I Hope This Comes Back To Haunt You by Neck Deep (Judy) *Demons Ride by We Are The Empty (Spawn) *Just Like You by Three Days Grace (Minnie) *The Animal by Disturbed (Clivia) *What You Derseve by No Resolve (Redeemer) *(Grim) *Queen of Pain by Alkaline Trio (Mandy) *Forever by Code Orange (Jack-O-Stein) Empress *Prefect Life (Dipper) *If I Leave by A Day To Remember (Mabel) *Martyr No More by Fozzy (Stan) *Plastic by Drive Thru Society (Corduroy) *Rock Bottom by Neck Deep (Ramirez) *Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach (Northwest) *Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead (Gleeful) *Misery Loves My Company by Three Days Grace (Valentino) *Resolution by Cold Kingdom (Ford) *Armageddon by Alkaline Trio (McGucket) *White Rabbit by Egypt Central (Aya) *Freak On a Leash by KoRn (Dio) *Prefect Insanity by Disturbed (Alfred) *Downplay by Burn It Away (Azriel) *(December) Strenght *(Highway) *The Awakening by ONLAP (Koyama) *Scars by Ghosts Of August (Umeji) *Taking You Down by Egypt Central (Busket) *Enemy by Sevendust (Dib) *Devour by Shinedown (ZIM) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Big Bad Wolf) *Ignition by TobyMac (Boogeyman) *(Creeper) *Fear by Disturbed (Richard) *Explain Myself? by Nonpoint (Albert) *Right Now by KoRn (Carter) *Panic Room by Theory of a Deadman (Crispin) *Throwdown by Pillar (Clark) *(ASJ) Moon *Narcissistic Cannibal by KoRn (Kaneki) *Falling Inside The Black by Skillet (Touka) *Bleeding In The Blur by Code Orange (Nishiki) *Bloodied Up by Alkaline Trio (Maverick) *Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace (Yeager) *Prayer Of The Refugee by Rise Against (Arkerman) *Paradise Lost by Hollywood Dead (Beltboy) *Evalyn Awake by Release (Tracer) *(Widowmaker) *(Scaramouche) *Cage The Beast by Adelitas Way (Wilder) *Papercut by Linkin Park (Gauntlet) *Get Me Out by No Resolve (Gamble) *Prisoners Of Today by Billy Talent (Renegade) *(Kayoko) Hierophant *Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace (Joker) *I Want To Live by Skillet (Hinami) *Never Enough by Five Finger Death Punch (Killua) *Sticks and Bricks by A Day To Remember (Ayato) *Leave It All Behind by Cult of Follow (Eisuke) *You Want It by The Fallen State (Colton) *Nothing Remains by Evalyn Awake (Metal) *(Fly) *Poison Pens by Creeper (Juuzou) *Warrior by Disturbed (Amon) *Don't Stay by Linkin Park (Mado) *(Singleton) *(Amperage) *Clown by KoRn (Naki) *(Flood) Hunger *(Salty) *(Creed) *Surrender by Cold Kingdom (Storm) *Frontline by Pillar (Dixie) *Fade Away by Breaking Benjamin (Pigga) *I am by Hands Like Houses (Sara) *Stand Up by Fireflight (Tammie) *Lying From You by Linkin Park (Mia) *Better Days by Hollow Point Heroes (Emily) *Sick by Adelitas Way (Paul) *LOUD by Mothonless In White (Sange) *Ties That Bind by Alter Bridge (Tristian) *(Hayes) *(Damien) *Judas by FOZZY (Ghastly) Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Calamity Trigger